Victorian Note
by shionlover
Summary: Un día por azares del destino Lysandro encontró una libreta que no era suya, es negra y dice en la portada "Death Note"...nada bueno puede salir de esto...Mi primer intento de comedia, espero que les guste
1. La Death Note

**Hola! este es mi primer fic de comedia, estoy más acostumbrada a escribir sobre romance y drama, así que ustedes comprenderan xDD Bueno este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía death note y relacioné cuaderno+Lysandro= Nada bueno, death note+Lysandro=...tengo que hacer un fic de esto! xDDD y así nació esta estupidez :'D espero que la disfruten.**

-¿Castiel has visto mi libreta?-Preguntó el victoriano esperanzado.

-No pierdes la cabeza solamente porque la tienes pegada-Se burló su amigo para después dirigirse al patio.

-¿Eso es un no?-Al no tener respuesta de Castiel prefirió ir a su salón.

Ahí se encontró a Armin y su hermano...el cual Lysandro no recordaba como se llamaba.

-Hola Lysandro-Saludó el pelinegro.

-Hola Armin, hola...hermano de Armin.-El peliazul suspiró de manera pesada.

-Soy Alexy-Lysandro solo sonrió de forma extremadamente victoriana en forma de saludo. El peliplata al ver que Alexy se había quedado helado al ver su sonrisa, decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Han visto mi libreta?

-No-Respondió el peliazul de manera soñadora.

-Amm, de acuerdo, después nos vemos Alexy y...hermano de Alexy-Ahora no recordaba el nombre del pelinegro

-¡Armin!

-Si, eso iba a decir, ahora si me disculpan iré a preguntarle a Rosa si ha visto mi libreta.

-Esta bien-Alexy seguía hablando mientras suspiraba-Si necesitas algo no dudes en decirmelo.

-Gracias-Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

-¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?!-Le preguntó el gamer a su gemelo.

-Es taaan victoriano-El peliazul parecía hipnotizado mientras veía el trase...ejem, la espalda del peliplata.

….

Después de perderse un rato por los pasillos y pedirle indicaciones a Nathaniel para llegar al salón de Rosa, la encontró hablando por teléfono de una forma melosa, era obvio que del otro lado se encontraba Leigh.

La vista de su cuñada se dirigió a él, un "hablamos después" fue lo que salió de sus labios, acto seguido, apretó un botón rojo de su celular y después lo guardó.

-¡Lysandro!-La peliplata corrió hacia él preocupada-¿Te volviste a perder?, ¿Dónde está el collar con rastreador que te compró Leigh?

-Lo perdí-Admitió avergonzado, lo que no sorprendió a la chica.

-Le dije a tu hermano que era mejor insertarte un chip, ése ni queriendo lo pierdes.-Tomó de la mano a su cuñado y comenzó a jalarlo llevándolo a no sé donde.-No te preocupes, encontraremos el salón en el que tienes que estar.

-Pero no estoy perdido-La chica se frenó en seco

-¿De verdad?-Eso sí pareció sorprenderle.

-Estoy buscando mi libreta.

Un ojo de Rosalya comenzó a tener un tic. Inmediatamente le dió la espalda a Lysandro y sacó su celular llamando a Leigh, el cual contestó inmediatamente.

-¡Ya no sé qué hacer con Lysandro!...No, no se salió del instituto y terminó en el parque...si estoy segura...Leigh, ya te dije que el accidente del aeropuerto no va a suceder de nuevo, por algo le compraste su collar, el cual acaba de perder.-Rosalya hablaba desesperada con su novio, o mejor dicho, se quejaba y hacía berrinche con su novio.

Lysandro al ver que su cuñada tardaría otro rato en el celular, decidió ir a buscar su libreta por si mismo.

-Leigh, confía en- Quiso voltear a ver a Lysandro pero el ya no se encontraba ahí. Una mueca de sufrimiento apareció en su rostro.-Ya se volvió a perder…

Lysandro sin saber cómo llegó al patio del colegio, caminó por el pasto hasta que se tropezó con algo un poco duro. Cuando lo volteó a ver se dió cuenta que era una libreta, la levantó esperanzado, pero no era la suya.

Contempló el objeto que tenía entre manos, era completamente negro, en la portada con letras grandes decía "death note", la abrió pero no había nada escrito en ella.

_No es mi libreta pero puede servir,_ pensó para después dirigirse a su casa.

Después de cinco largas horas de estar perdido, al fin encontró su casa, después de veinte largos minutos encontró su habitación, después de cinco minutos encontró su cama y después de otros cinco minutos, recordó que tenía que moverse para llegar a ella.

Ya recostado en su cama abrió de nuevo la libreta, sacó un lápiz (ni me pregunten de donde sacó un lápiz) y comenzó a escribir.

_**Propiedad de Ly,**_ dejó de escribir y lo pensó por un momento, esa libreta no era suya...sería mejor no escribir nada.

-¿Por qué dejaste de escribir?-Una voz se escuchó a lado de él.

-Porque esta libreta no es, ¡Wah!-Se cayó de su cama del susto al ver a un monstruo blanco con filosos dientes y garras justo a unos centímetros del peliplata.

-Disculpe señor monstruo, pero entrar a una casa de esa manera no es nada victoriano.

-¡No soy un monstruo, soy un shinigami!-Respondió la criatura con voz ronca y aguda.

-Bueno, señor shinigami, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Lys,¿Con quién hablas?-Leigh entró a la habitación del peliplata.

-Con el poco victoriano shinigami que esta aquí.

Leigh vió como su hermano señalaba a la nada de la habitación, el pelinegro con una sonrisa muy grande salió de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta lentamente. Desde el otro lado se escuchaba como marcaba un número en su celular.

-Papá te tengo malas noticias...habla Leigh...si, tienes un hijo llamado Leigh…¡¿A qué te refieres con que perdiste a mamá?!-Leigh se alejó cada vez más hasta que se dejó de escuchar la conversación.

-Esa es mi death note-El shinigami señaló con una de sus garras el cuaderno.

-Entonces, ten.-Lysandro le extendió la death note.

-Te la regalo, con ella puedes matar a cualquier persona que gustes escribiendo su nombre en ella.-El shinigami comenzó a explicarle todo lo que se puede hacer con la death note (para más detalles consulte el "cómo usar la death note" en internet xD)

-Entonces, gracias a esa libreta lograré exterminar a toda la gente no victoriana del mundo-Una sonrisa macabramente victoriana apareció en el rostro de Lysandro-Con la death note me convertiré en el dios victoriano del nuevo mundo.-Una risa macabra y sensual resonó por toda la habitación.

-¡Esto será divertido!-El shinigami sonrió maliciosamente.

La risa del peliplata paró en seco.

-Pero hay un problema. No sé en dónde dejé la death note.

La sonrisa del shinigami fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-P-Pero si la tenías en tus manos hace unos segundos…

**¿que les pareció?, lo hacemos un one-shot y que Lysandro perdió en el abismo la death note? o convertimos a Lysandro en el dios victoriano con más capítulos? ustedes manden un review o mensaje para que me digan que es lo que piensan hahahahaha sé que este fic es estúpido, pero me vale tres hectáreas de lo que le gusta a Alexy**

**SALUDOS!**


	2. El aula perdida

**HOLA! buenas noticias...SÍ HAY SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO YAAAY! La verdad es que nuna creí que hubiera gustado mucho este fic, y mucho menos que me hubieran pedido continuación! No saben lo feliz que me hacen :'D bueno espero que les guste este capitulo...**

Después de varias horas de buscar la libreta y poner toda la habitación de Lysandro patas arriba, resultó que todo este tiempo estuvo en el bolsillo del peliplata.

-Ahora que al fin encontré la death note, comenzaré mi plan para convertirme en el dios victoriano del nuevo mundo-Alzó gloriosamente el cuaderno hacia el cielo.

-¿Y quién será tu primera víctima?-

El victoriano no lo pensó mucho antes de comenzar a escribir el nombre de cierta persona…

-¿Quién es Justin Bieber?-Preguntó el shinigami.

-No querrás saberlo.

Pero el shinigami insistió, así que Lysandro se puso unos tapones para los oídos y puso en youtube la canción de "baby".

-Parece una niña con retraso mental…-Dijo el shinigami antes de que comenzara a gemir Justin en su canción…

No pudo durar ni treinta segundos el video ya que el shinigami ya se estaba retorciendo en el suelo como un pez fuera del agua.

-¡Detenlo por favor!-Suplicaba el shinigami-Mis ojos y mis oídos están sangrando, ¿¡Qué clase de brujería es esta?!

Lysandro tranquilamente intentó quitar el video, pero fue inútil. No se pausaba ni se podía cerrar la ventana. Un mensaje en su computadora apareció.

Una vez que entras no sales.

El victoriano perdió la calma y no tuvo más remedio que lanzar la computadora por su ventana, rompiendo ésta y aparte cayendo en un carro ya que comenzó a sonar la alarma de forma inmediata...Por lo menos era mejor escuchar eso que la horrible canción. Lysandro retomó su postura victoriana.

-No se preocupe señor shinigami, al fin he acabado con el sufrimiento de la humanidad…-El victoriano encendió su televisor en el canal de las noticias, donde se encontraba un señor de edad avanzada dando los reportes de última hora.

_Nos acaban de informar que Justin Bieber acaba de morir de un paro cardíaco en pleno concierto, a lo que toda la gente del lugar sacó fuegos artificiales y comenzó a bailar la macarena de la alegría. También nos dicen que el ébola se ha curado, ya que la voz la señorita Bieber era lo que causaba que la gente se contagiara de esta terrible enfermedad. Mientras tanto las beliebers fueron a comprar ropa...toda la que necesitaban ya que nunca recapacito el ahora muerto, Justin Bieber._

-La gente me amará-Dijo Lysandro con aires de grandeza.

El shinigami, aún en el suelo, levantó su dedo pulgar (si es que se le puede llamar así a esa cosa) en símbolo de aprobación.

-Que gran día.-Lysandro se metió entre las sábanas de su cama y durmió toda la noche con una sensual sonrisa…

Al día siguiente Leigh llevó a Lysandro a la escuela, ya que sino se pierde hasta Dubai el hombre.

En el patio de la escuela el peliplata comenzó a buscar desesperado algo.

-¿Qué buscas?-Preguntó el shinigami.

-Mi libreta-Lysandro buscaba en el piso sin rastro alguno.

-¿¡Ya la perdiste?!-El shinigami estaba que quería estrangular al hombre.

-Esa no, mi libreta propia, donde tengo mis poemas y canciones.

-Lysandro, ¿Con quién hablas?-Una voz dulce se escuchó detrás de él.

-¡Sucrette!-Dijo alarmado al ver a la castaña-Estaba hablando con...el pasto.

El shinigami se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente con su garra.

-Te diría que eso es muy raro, pero ayer vi a Jade haciendo lo mismo, entonces no puedo decir nada. La única diferencia es que él tenía los ojos muy rojos y se reía mucho...en fin, quién soy yo para juzgar.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con esta escuela?-El shinigami parecía un poco asustado.

-Sucrette, ¿has visto mi libreta?

-No, ¿tú has visto a Nathaniel? están a punto de acabarse mis PA's y no lo encuentro…

Lysandro iba a decir algo pero llegó Kentin interrumpiendo.

-Hola chicos, ¿No han visto las gafas de mi madre?

Un grito frustrado por parte del shinigami se escuchó por todo el patio.

-¿¡Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?!-Estaba al borde de las lágrimas el pobre…

Después de una infinidad de preguntas sobre quién había visto y quién había encontrado, Lysandro terminó en un aula que nunca había visto en su vida.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-Preguntó observando todo el lugar.

-A mi no me preguntes, yo sigo sin poder ver bien después de lo que pasó la otra noche.

Lysandro leyó un letrero gigante en el cual decía "Salón de objetos perdidos"

-Nunca había visto este lugar.-Lysandro observaba anonadado la cantidad de cosas que había ahí. Incluso pudo reconocer algunas.

Los lentes de la mamá de Kentin, los cartuchos de juegos de Armin, las plumillas de Castiel, una hojita que decía "La virginidad de Debrah", los labiales de Kim, y…

-¿¡Nathaniel?!-Preguntó Lysandro impactado.

-Holi-Dijo el rubio sentado con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

-Me gusta tener privacidad-El delegado parecía nervioso.

-¿Privacidad para qué?

-Para...nada…-Nathaniel fue escondiendo lentamente una foto de Sucrette y un lubricante detrás de él.

El peliplata hizo como si no hubiera visto nada y cambió de tema.

-¿Alguien más sabe de éste lugar?

-Antes sí, pero como hay tantas cosas perdidas, incluso ésta misma aula se perdió.

-Tiene sentido…

-¡No! ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido maldición!-El shinigami estaba a nada de arrancarse los ojos.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes de este lugar?-Preguntó el victoriano.

-Secreto de delegado ninja yandere.-Por algo la pobre Su nunca lo puede encontrar.

-Claaaro...entonces gracias Nathaniel, me voy.

-Adiós Lysandro.-Se despidió Nathaniel.

El victoriano salió por la puerta y cuando miró hacia atrás ya no había nada, solamente una pared.

-Esto es más extraño que el mundo de los shinigamis.

-Apuesto a que sí…-Hubo un silencio de unos minutos mientras seguían viendo la pared, hasta que a Lysandro se le prendió el foco.

-Oh claro, mi libreta...pero ahora no sé como ir por ella.-Lysandro observaba fijamente al shinigami al cual le estaba dando un tic en el ojo por la frustración.

-¿¡Qué tanto me ves?!-Gritó

-Ay que genio…solo estaba recordando que no te pregunté tu nombre.

-¿Qué?

-Tu nombre, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El shinigami suspiró derrotado.

-Me llamo Velskeviz.

-Ese nombre no es para nada victoriano.

-Entonces qué propone, dios victoriano-Esto último lo dijo en tono de burla.

-Carl, de ahora en adelante serás Carl.

-...¿¡Qué?!

-¿O prefieres Bob?, ¿Y qué tal Larry?

-¿En qué infierno me he venido a meter?...

**LARGA VIDA AL DIOS VICTORIANO! xDDD lamento si alguna persona que leyó esto le guste Justin Bieber y se sienta ofendid ...no, la verdad no yo lo odio y si quiero lo mato en mis fics hahahhaha, espero que les haya gustado y dejen su review y especialmente gracias a Selegna Sorensic, Fatima Andrade, dulcinea10, DafneYaneth, Guest y Aisato Momoka Yurie por haberme inspirado a hacer este nuevo capítulo de verdad lo agradezco con todo mi ser. Hacen que mi corazoncinto se ponga feliz :')**

**SALUDOS!**


	3. De mal en peor

**Hola! Nunca había estado tan activa en esta página...eso me hace sentir orgullosa :') pero ustedes son los que lo hacen posible, en verdad me alegra leer sus reviews :'D**

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?-Preguntó la diabólica entidad mientras seguía al victoriano.

-No lo se…-Lysandro observaba todo como si estuviera perdido en medio del amazonas-No tengo memoria de este lugar.

-Juro que estoy a punto de romper la regla "XLVI"**[1]** contigo.-Amenazó el shinigami.

Lysandro comenzó a buscar en la death note la regla, en cuanto la leyó éste rió.

-Sería peor para ti.

-Creeme, sería mejor que pasar otros cinco minutos contigo.

-Silencio Carl-Amenazó el victoriano.

-¡Que no me llamo Carl!

El victoriano iba a seguir discutiendo, pero vio que "Carl" quedó boquiabierto observando algo...o en este caso, alguien.

-Hola Lysandro.-Saludó Rosalya.

-Buenos días, Rosa-El peliplata habló con una voz sensual.

-También estoy a punto de romper la regla "XXXVI"**[2]**-Anunció hipnotizado el shinigami.

-Lysandro ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes clase.

-Lo sé Rosa, soy todo un caballero victoriano.

La peliplata se sobó las sienes con fuerza.

-No me refiero a eso pedazo de pen...sante, me refiero a clase de historia.

-Ah claro, ya lo sabía.-Obviamente no se lo creyó su cuñada.

-Te perdiste de nuevo.

Sí-admitió triste.

La chica no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a su salón, de una forma frustrada lo empujó dentro y ella se fue por su lado. El shinigami en vez de quedarse con Lysandro, comenzó a seguir a la peliplata.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Lysandro.

-A mi clase de literatura-Contestó Rosalya creyendo que le hablaba a ella.

-A su clase de literatura.-Reafirmó el shinigami y comenzó a seguirla de nuevo.

Lysandro se rodó los ojos y se adentró al salón, pero se frenó en seco al ver la cantidad de bancas. ¿Cuál era la suya? Al no saber en cuál sentarse, escogió la que se veía más grande y cómoda.

-Lysandro.-El profesor de historia se acercó a él.-Estás en mi escritorio…

-¿Cómo? ¿Usted también va a tomar clase?-El profesor forzó una sonrisa.

-No Lysandro, pero podrías ir a la banca que está en la esquina.

Al peliplata se le hizo poco victoriano que lo corrieran de su lugar previo, pero era todo un caballero...y además tenía una death note.

Se fue a sentar en la esquina y sacó su libreta negra listo para anotar el nombre de su profesor. Quiso ver su reloj para contar los cuarenta segundos, pero lo había perdido, así que lo hizo mentalmente.

Los segundos pasaron, pero el profesor seguía dando la clase como si nada...Lysandro no lo entendía. Había escrito "Señor profesor de historia" correctamente.

Se cacheteó mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?! Es obvio que es un sobrenombre para ocultar el verdadero...el hombre sabía como mantenerse con vida. Si se daba la ocasión investigaría el verdadero nombre del señor profesor de historia. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era tomar los apuntes de la clase.

El profesor hablaba fluídamente y los alumnos escribían tan rápido como se los permitían sus manos.

-Entonces cuando el presidente Obama fue a tomar el té con la reina Elizabeth segunda, hablaron sobre cómo controlarán el mundo junto con las personas más importantes de la ONU-El profesor dio una lista de esas personas.-Anoten, que esto viene en el examen de mañana.

Todos comenzaron a quejarse, llorar, incluso uno se lanzó por la ventana, pero para su mala suerte, estaban en el piso de abajo...después de todo haría examen como todos los demás.

El timbre sonó y todos salieron disparados de ahí, excepto Lysandro, que empalideció cuando vió en donde había anotado los nombres de los presidentes.

-Dios mio…-Los nombres estaban escritos en la siempre fiel death note.-Acabo de matar al presidente, la reina y la ONU en menos de un minuto…-Expuso lo obvio.

-Eres un imbécil.-El shinigami ya estaba con Lysandro una vez más.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!-Señaló despectivamente a su compañero invisible.

-Tú eres el distraído, no yo.

-Tú te fuiste a acosar a una chica con novio.-El shinigami cambió su expresión.

-¿Tiene novio?-Parecía un adolescente con el corazón roto.

-Sí, y además es mi hermano.

El shingami lo pensó por un momento.

-¿Has pensado en matar a tu hermano?

-¡No! Es demasiado victoriano como para morir.

-Eso me temía.-El shinigami parecía pensativo.

Lysandro sacudió la cabeza.

-No me cambies el tema.-Parecía un poco...mucho, molesto.-Si de por sí, sabes que solo tengo dos neuronas en el cerebro, y una la uso para respirar, entiende no puedo con varias cosas a la vez.

-Eso explica tantas cosas…

-Soy muy mala persona.-El victoriano comenzaba a afligirse.-Tengo que deshacerme de la death note.

-Hazlo, y así yo me deshago de ti.-Lo alentó el shinigami.

-Buscaremos una forma Carl…

-¡Que no me llamo Carl!-Gritó desesperado.

-Oh, Lys, ahí estás-Rosalya parecía aliviada. Comenzó a marcar en su celular el número de Leigh.-Amor, buenas noticias, ya no tienes que comprar los boletos de avión para Rusia, está aquí en la escuela...no, no lo pierdo de vista...sí, aqui traigo el collar y la correa...ok, yo también te amo, adiós.

Estas últimas palabras le dolieron a "Carl"

-Bueno, vámonos a casa.-Rosalya comenzó a guardar las cosas de Lysandro en su mochila antes de que pudiera perderlas, pero de pronto...

-¡No!-Lysandro intentó detener a la pelilata de que tomara la death note, para la desgracia de todos, fue demasiado tarde. chica miró de forma confusa a su cuñado, pero al segundo observó aterrada al monstruo que estaba a lado de él.

-Je, je, hola-Saludó apenado.

En un parpadeo Rosalya ya estaba desmayada en el suelo.

**[1] La regla XLVI dice que los shinigamis serán castigados si intentan matar a un humano de alguna otra forma que no sea utilizando la death note, está prohibido hacerles daño.**

**[2] La regla XXXVI dice que Hay shinigamis hombres y mujeres, pero no está permitido tener relaciones sexuales entre ellos o con algún humano. (Carl pervertido xD)**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por leer, dejen review, me ayuda mucho. Gracias a Selegna Sorensic, Fatima Andrade, DafneYaneth, Jocyee MalfoyPotter, .yui21, isa96magica, kato-totheark, Laury Shinn y Dulcinea13 SON LAS PERSONAS MAS GENIALES DE ESTE MUNDOOOO! las Hamo con "H" de Hamor Hamoroso xDDD  
**

**SALUDOS!**


	4. Escape Victoriano

**Hola! Aqui traigo otro capítulo de Victorian Note, espero que les guste :'D**

Lysandro con mucho cuidado posicionó a la peliplata desmayada en la cama. Después de haberse desmayado, el victoriano intentó llevarla a su hogar, pero no sabía en donde vivía, así tuvo que llevarla a su casa.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Preguntó Lysandro observándola.

-Tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero ninguna de ellas es legal.-Lysandro lo miró con recelo.

-Esto es serio Carl.

-¿Sabes qué es serio? Que no sé cuando me voy a librar de ti, eso es serio.

-Eso lo podemos arreglar.-Lysandro sacó la death note de su bolsillo, mientras sonreía con su típica sonrisa sensual.

-No te atreverías.-El dios de la muerte tenía rostro de martirio, como los que ponen en las telenovelas de televisa.

El victoriano sin pensarlo un segundo comenzó a escribir en la libreta negra. Contó los cuarenta segundos y una vez más, no sucedió nada. El shinigami se asomó a ver lo que había escrito en la libreta, cuando lo vió, no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Me sorprende que seas tan imbécil.

En la libreta estaba escrito el nombre de "Carl" con letras mayúsculas. A veces era un ventaja que Lysandro tuviera la cabeza en otro lado siempre.

-¡Esta cosa está defectuosa!-Lysandro lanzó la libreta, y con el excelente tino que tiene, le pegó a la peliplata en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó la chica.

Lysandro y Carl se quedaron hechos piedra, sin mover un solo músculo...Había despertado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó confundida mientras observaba la habitación victoriana. Sus ojos dorados se posaron en el par de figuras que parecían estatuas.

Rosalya tomó aire para gritar con toda la potencia que le daba su voz, pero en un movimiento rápido Lysandro corrió y le tapó la boca.

-No te asustes.-Su cuñado trataba de calmarla.-Es amigable.

-MUY amigable-"Carl" levantó las cejas provocativamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Rosalya más tranquila, quitando la mano de Lysandro.

-Mi nombre es Velskeviz.

-Que nombre más estúpido.-Lysandro sonrió ante el comentario de Rosa.

-Yo le dije lo mismo.

-¿Saben qué? Me rindo.-Suspiró frustrado.-Llámame Carl, ya que todo el mundo me llama así ahora.

-Suena mucho mejor.

-Supongo que sí…-"Carl" se comenzaba a resignar con todos estos humanos.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?-Preguntó Rosalya a lo que el shinigami suspiró.

-Por la equivocación más grande que he hecho.

El shinigami le contó su lamentable historia a la peliplata. De vez en cuando soltaba alguna que otra lágrima y Rosalya le daba palmaditas para que se calmara.

-Espera…-La chica reaccionó ante todo lo que le dijo el dios de la muerte.-¿Te refieres a que Lysandro quiso matar a todas las personas no victorianas del mundo con una libreta, y además de eso mató a el presidente, la reina y Justin Bieber?...de lo último no lo culpo, pero aún así.

-En teoría, fue un accidente lo de la reina, el presidente y la ONU, pero aún así me quiero deshacer de todos los no victorianos.-Respondió su cuñado uniéndose a la conversación.

-Pero casi no hay personas así, ¿A quienes querías dejar vivos?

-Amm, Leigh, tú y yo-Una sonrisita inocente apareció en los labios del victoriano.

Rosalya lo volteó a ver con cara de "¿Es en serio?"

-Bueno, bueno...Sucrette también puede vivir.

-¿Ahora ves por lo que tengo que pasar?-Se quejó "Carl"

-Tú apenas llevas un día con él, no te quejes.-Rosalya se cruzó de brazos.-Si te tuviera que contar las cosas que ha hecho, como cuando se perdió en Dubai hace tres semanas, o cuando una jauría de lobos lo adoptó porque pensaron que era un cachorro humano sin hogar, o la vez que…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí.-De tan solo escuchar las estupideces de Lysandro, daba migraña.

-¿Rosalya, estás aquí?-La voz de Leigh sonó desde fuera de la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta Leigh se sorprendió de encontrar a su novia sentada en la cama de su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí, amor?-Preguntó a la peliplata.

-Oh nada, estaba teniendo una conversación con Lysandro y Carl.-Rosalya señalaba con su mano derecha a su cuñado, pero con su mano izquierda señalaba a la nada.

Leigh sonrió de la misma manera que cuando Lysandro le dijo lo mismo.

-Lo que me temía-Dijo el pelinegro.-Después de todo, sí es contagioso…-Cerró la puerta lentamente sin dejar de sonreír, pero esta vez, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-...Yo sigo diciendo que lo anotes en la libreta.-Habló el shinigami de forma seria.

-¡Carl!-Gritó Lysandro molesto.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Rosalya no entendía la reacción de su novio.

-No me puede ver a menos que toque la libreta.-Explicó el dios de la muerte.

-Una valiosa información si me la hubieras dicho, amm, no lo sé…¡tres segundos antes!-Se quejó la peliplata.

-Lo hizo a propósito.-Lysandro sonaba muy convencido.

"Carl" solamente comenzó a silbar, alegando demencia.

La chica estuvo a punto de decirle de lo que se iba a morir, pero una sirena se escuchó por la ventana.

-Señor Lysandro, está usted detenido por asesinar al presidente de los Estados Unidos.-Una voz en un megáfono resonó por todo el lugar.

-¿Y qué hay de la reina de Inglaterra?-Preguntó otra voz, ésta más baja y tímida.

-A nadie le importa esa vieja decrépita.-Volvió a hablar la voz de megáfono. Carraspeó un poco y volvió a hablar con voz amenazante.-Si no sales dentro de un minuto iremos por ti.

-¿¡Cómo me descubrieron?!-Lysandro comenzaba a comerse las uñas, pero después paró. Comerse las uñas no es nada victoriano…

-Es el gobierno de Estados Unidos, son incluso más acosadores que mi ex novia-"Carl" no sonaba para nada sorprendido.

-¿¡Y ahora qué hago?!-El victoriano estaba que se moría.

-¡Rápido!-Gritó el shinigami.-¡Tírate al piso y rueda!

El peliplata sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a rodar de derecha a izquierda por toda la habitación. Rosa y Carl lo observaban sin inmutarse, con rostro serio, mientras las pupilas de ambos seguían al victoriano.

-¿Qué eso no es en caso de incendios?-Por fin preguntó la chica, a lo que el shinigami rió.

-Sí, sólo quería saber si era tan idiota como para hacerlo.

La puerta de la habitación de Lysandro se abrió de golpe. Rosalya comenzó a sentir calor cuando vio a su chico en traje y lentes oscuros parado en la puerta con pose victorianamente sensual.

-Vengan conmigo si quieren vi…-Frenó en seco sus palabras al ver a Lysandro rodar.-¿Y a este que le pasa?

-Larga historia.-Rosalya se encogió de hombros.-Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Al victoriano-movil-Dijo con una voz ronca y sensual (Nota de Autora: Y victoriana, no olvidemos victoriana :v)

Lysandro dejó de rodar para quedarse con cara de "What?" al igual que Rosalyal. Leigh suspiró resignado quitándose los lentes.

-Al coche, me refería al coche.-Todos sonrieron como idiotas al entender a lo que se refería Leigh.-En fin...saquemos a Lysandro de aquí.

El pelinegro se sintió decepcionado al ver que su teatrito heroico no había resultado…

Corrieron hacia la cochera y entraron a un cacharro...ejem, carro victoriano, listos para salir huyendo de ahí.

-Saben, hay una forma de salvarnos todos.-Mencionó el dios de la muerte que apenas cabía en el asiento trasero junto con Lysandro.-Pero se las diré solo si Rosalya va a una cita conmigo.

-Lysandro…-Habló la chica de forma seria.-Estás condenado a muerte…

-Eso me temía...

**Bueno criaturitas del señor, les tengo buenas y malas noticias. Las malas es que el próximo capítulo será el último D': *Todos le lanzan tomates hasta que la tiran del escenario* Lo siento, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar Dx y las buenas noticias es que tal vez me tarde en subir el capítulo porque tengo más fics que actualizar...esperen, esas son también malas noticias. *Todos le lanzan tubos metálicos y cuchillos hasta que la medio matan* Lo sientoooo D'x pero a cambio de las dos malas noticias les tengo un dato curioso sobre mí...**

**De los tres años que he estado en fanfiction este será el primer fic que termino :'D...si lo sé, llevo tres años escribiendo interminables fics y me siento orgullosa de que este sea el primero (y espero que no el único) que termine. Yay por mi!**

**Ahora, gracias a forever. ayato. yui21, Fatima Andrade, Saku-Chan21, Kat Michaelis, Isa96magica, c19j, Aryll17, Dulcinea13, KndCherrie5 y laury shinn por sus hermosos y cómicos reviews, hacen que me sienta especial :'D las super hiper ultra mega HAMO! **

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
